


Comfort

by Wtfshiki



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtfshiki/pseuds/Wtfshiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny goes over to Lacey's house to see why she won't answer his call after the video gets out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing  
> This is my first fanfic ever for anything. There's like a million mistakes, I hope you enjoy leave comments if you like.

Danny couldn't sleep at all tonight. All he could think of was how Lacey was feeling about the video getting out.

Lacey wouldn't answer his calls so he decided to walk to her house. Approaching her house he decided not to knock on the door, he didn't want her mom becoming suspicious.

He climbed up the side of Lacey's house into her window. Lacey was not in her room he decided to sit on her bed and wait for her.

A few minutes later Lacey walked in a faint yelp had escaped her mouth when she saw Danny staring at her with those persuasive eyes, she closed the door behind her hoping no one heard her yell.

"What are you doing here?" Lacey said staring at Danny "You wouldn't answer any of my calls." Danny looked at Lacey worried.

"I don't wanna talk to you Danny."  
Those words hit Danny hard but he looked away to brush it off.

"Look Lace I'm really sorry, I never meant for all of this to happen this is all my fault." He looked at Lacey hoping she would accept his apology.

"Danny none of my friends are speaking to me, no one will come within 10 feet of me." Right there Lacey took a long pause and tears began to come out, she tried not to cry but she couldn't help it.

Danny got up and put his arm around her he couldn't bear seeing her like this.

"I'm so sorry Lacey this is all my fault ever since I came back all I have done is bring problems along with me."

They both embraced each other, Lacey crying into Danny's chest. There was silence, nothing was said between the two but they knew what each other were feeling.

Danny laid Lacey on the bed and joined her and cuddled her into his arms. He had never seen Lacey like this in such a long time, he knew she was strong but all of this must be getting to her. 

Danny lifted Lacey's head and began to wipe her tears away. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes. 

Lacey then got up "I know you're trying to help Danny but its just gonna get worse, I sacrificed so much for us and you lied to me." 

"Lace, I know lying to you was wrong and I'm sorry, but I knew how it would look if you knew I had the necklace." Danny said staring right into her eyes.

Lacey began to walk back and forth around her room "Of course it would look that way, my best friend died after you came back and you have the missing item from the crime scene." she didn't realize how loud she was speaking. 

Danny looked down at the floor "I didn't wanna loose you Lacey." He paused. "You don't understand how much you mean to me." He got off her bed and began to walk over to her. 

Lacey watched as Danny began to came closer, invading her personal space. Lacey wanted to push him away but she couldn't.

Danny lifted her chin up so he could examine her beautiful face. "Danny...I" Lacey began to say, but before she could finish, His lips had met hers. 

Lacey missed his lips. How soft they were, how passionate his kisses felt.

Danny began to move his hand to her waist as he pulled her body into his. Lacey could hardly move, whenever Danny touched her she felt weak. 

Danny broke the kiss and began looking into her eyes. Lacey was surprised at how much she wanted more to kiss him and feel his touch, she missed him so much. 

"Lace here me out, I'm so sorry and I never meant to hurt you in any way at all." He didn't take his eyes off of her, he wanted her to know that he was sincere. 

Lacey shot up a look at him "Danny were never gonna have a normal relationship are we?" 

Danny began to chuckle "No, we are never going to be in the most stable relationship." 

Danny began to look down at her.  
"I'm willing to do anything to get us back to we're we were, even if that means chasing you all over again, and you know I will." 

Lacey liked what Danny was saying she knew how much he cared for her.

They both smiled at each other, Danny began to lift Lacey up and placed her on the bed. He looked at her before kissing her on the forehead. 

He knew she loved when he would do little thing like that. "Goodnight Lace, sweet dream." 

Lacey looked up at Danny smiling "Night Danny." Lacey watched as he went through her window. 

Lacey laid back on to her bed closing her eyes, hopping she would dream of Danny Desai.


End file.
